


Blame the Alcohol

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shame, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has to be the alcohol... at least that's what James keeps telling himself.</p>
<p>Written for Live Journal's hentai_contest challenge: Fellatio and for Daisy Chain Drabs and the prompt Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Alcohol

**Blame the Alcohol**

He could always blame it on the alcohol…

James had gotten quite pissed at his little sister’s wedding. After all he’d been overjoyed to celebrate her union with his best mate, she and Lorcan deserved all the happiness in the world.

Yes, James had gotten quite drunk and he was sure he could blame it all on the alcohol… Or at least he hoped he could.

His vision was blurred but he could still make out the dark haired boy kneeling eagerly between his thighs. He wanted to pretend it was someone else about to suck his cock. He wanted to pretend that it was anyone but his brother about to wrap his lips tight around his prick. If only the alcohol could take away the guilt he’d feel for letting Al do this.

Al’s tongue pressed a wet trail over the length of his cock and James let out a soft groan. Fuck Merlin’s balls! He was going to hell for wanting this! Al’s mouth was warm and inviting as he sucked teasingly at the tip. James groaned, louder this time and Al was quick to shush him. Their family and friends were mere feet away, the wedding reception still going strong. If they were caught, he’d need more than alcohol to blame.

“Stop the damn teasing.” He whispered into the dimly lit hallway.

Instead, Al just smiled and began slowly wanking James’ cock, each stroke making him harder till he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled at Al’s hair, pressing the tip of his cock against the boy’s soft lips. Alcohol or not, relation or not, James needed this.

Al stopped his teasing, pulling several inches of James’ hard prick inside of that delicious mouth of his. He sucked up and down the full length, letting his tongue swath hotly around the whole of it. Hollowing his cheeks he sucked hard and buried his nose within James’ auburn curls. James tried hard not to groan too loudly but it was a hard task to accomplish, especially with how inebriated he was.

James thrust soft and shallow down his brother’s throat and Al took him in easily. Bobbing up and down on his brother’s cock, Al let out his own soft moan and the hum of it around James’ prick had him teetering on the edge. He needed more, so much more but he knew this wasn’t the time or place, not with the threat of wedding guests bursting in upon them.

James thrust harder, pulling roughly at Al’s hair. It felt so good to fuck his brother’s face. The thrill of being caught only adding to his drunken high.

“Aw hell, Al, I’m going to come.” He whispered desperately.

One set of Al’s fingers dug hard against his hip while the other clung to his partially undone tuxedo pants. James could feel his release spurting down the boy’s throat. Al swallowed around the many inches, seemingly enjoying the taste of his brother’s hot spunk upon his tongue.

As Al pulled back, his lips swollen, wiping a bit of semen from his lips, James felt the guilt overtake him. This was Al, his baby brother, barely turned seventeen, barely an adult… how could he do this? What had he been thinking? 

“Oh, Al, I’m so sorry.” James said quietly as he fumbled to adjust his zip.

Al stood up, pressing his body close to James; he touched his lips softly to James’ ear.

“Ssshhh… let’s have none of that.” His lips were gentle and sweet against the corner of James’ mouth.

“No one needs to know, it’ll be our little secret.” Al said with a happy smile plastered upon his young face.

Al kissed him again, this time laying soft pecks down his throat, his hands busy caressing James’ chest.

“But I’ll know… and I don’t want you hating me.” James blubbered quietly. He could definitely blame this on the alcohol; he never cried over anything but the tears flowed hotly down his cheeks.

“Oh, Jamie, silly fool, I love you and I won’t have you feeling guilty about what just happened because I wanted it to happen. In fact, given another chance I’d do it again.”

Al’s words rang clear through his inebriated state and James was able to let go of the guilt with ease. He pulled Al into a hug, his lips pressing hard against the top of the boy’s tousled head, relief flooding his body. Maybe he wasn’t a bad person for wanting this, not if Al had wanted it too.

But just to be safe, he was still blaming the damn alcohol…


End file.
